


You Mean the World to Me

by AAvery



Series: Hyuk/Leo oneshots & stories [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Hardly has a plot, M/M, Pre-Relationship, literally just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery/pseuds/AAvery
Summary: “What do you do with the flowers?” Sanghyuk asked after a prolonged silence. He had moved to lay down now so he was perpendicular to the way Taekwoon was sitting; his head only a few centimeters away from Taekwoon’s outstretched legs.“I don’t see how that concerns you.” Taekwoon just didn’t want to admit out loud that he kept all of Sanghyuk’s flowers in a vase on his desk until they inevitably died.“So you do keep them. That’s all I wanted to know.” Sanghyuk smiled up at him. When had he gotten so good at deciphering Taekwoon’s vague answers?





	

“There you are Woonie! I thought you were hiding from me!”

“I was,” Taekwoon seethed, pulling his legs closer to his chest. How this kid always managed to find him was really starting to get on his nerves. Couldn’t he just be left alone with his confusing feelings?

“Don’t be that way!” Sanghyuk gave him a bright smile and sat down next to Taekwoon.

Apparently the roof of the school wasn’t a safe space to hide either; he was about out of options. Why couldn’t he just go back to the time Sanghyuk was too terrified of him to even be in the same room as him? When the younger was still shorter than him and left him alone. Such a simpler time.

“Hakyeon was looking for you, too. You’re lucky I found you first.”

“Lucky.”

“Yeah, Hakyeon looked really pissed off.”

“He always does.”

“Fair point.” Sanghyuk laughed even though Taekwoon wasn’t making a joke. He really didn’t understand this kid. What had changed that he suddenly thought he could mess around with Taekwoon, touch him without any repercussions, act like he had never been afraid of him in the first place? Certainly growing taller wasn’t the only reason…

“What do you want?” Taekwoon asked, not even bothering to spare a glance at the other.

“Nothing…” Taekwoon really didn’t believe that. There had to be another reason other than “he was helping Hakyeon track him down,” there always was.

That was when Taekwoon noticed Sanghyuk fiddling with something on the other side of his body with his hand hidden from Taekwoon’s sight. Oh. Of course. He almost forgot about this one other aspect that had changed suddenly about their relationship. Taekwoon involuntarily rolled his eyes.

“Just give it to me and leave me alone.” Taekwoon sighed and turned to face the younger for the first time. It wasn’t even a special occasion… what was this guy playing at?

“O-oh yeah, right.” Sanghyuk wouldn’t look him in the eye, suddenly finding his shoe laces to be infinitely more interesting apparently. Taekwoon didn’t understand the shyness, it had to be an act because after all this was just one big, elaborate joke. He was just waiting for the punch line that never seemed to come. Sanghyuk was nothing but persistent, it seemed.

Sanghyuk shyly and slowly handed over the delicate object, only glancing at Taekwoon fleetingly to avoid direct eye contact. Taekwoon had to hand it to him, he was a talented actor. He really nailed the ‘shy school boy with a crush’ act.

“I saw it and thought you might enjoy it,” the younger said as Taekwoon took the beautifully red colored rose from him.

“Why?”

“Why not? I just thought it’d brighten your day a bit. You looked like you were in a bad mood this morning.” He wasn’t wrong- that was the whole reason he was up on the roof, to calm down- but then that had to mean that Sanghyuk left school during the day specifically to pick/buy a rose for him.

“Where’d you get it?”

“My front yard.” Sanghyuk laughed. “Don’t tell my mom that, though.”

“So should I tell Hakyeon that you ditched school again?” Sanghyuk eyes widened in fear.

“I didn’t! I took advantage of the ‘students can leave to buy lunch’ rule.”

“But you didn’t buy lunch.”

“No…” The blond looked down, defeated, and Taekwoon had to admit, albeit loathe to admit, that he was feeling… better. He almost caught himself smiling at the younger’s antics.

 “Fine I won’t tell, Hakyeon since this really is pretty.” Sanghyuk’s head snapped up to look at him, clearly shocked, before he broke into a bright smile again.

“Can I stay up here with you, then?” Taekwoon rolled his eyes.

“Don’t push it. I’ve only got thirty minutes till choir practice.”

“I’ll behave… probably.”

“That’s reassuring.”

Hyuk laughed again and Taekwoon turned away from him, back to his original position. It was warm on the roof with the sun shining down but not unpleasantly so. It was quiet, too, since most of the students had already left; the school day had ended about an hour ago. Taekwoon liked coming up here to be alone; students were allowed on the roof but hardly anyone ever came. Most people wanted to spend as little time at the high school as possible. Taekwoon just liked the quiet, away from all three of his loud, overbearing, older sisters.

“What do you do with the flowers?” Sanghyuk asked after a prolonged silence. He had moved to lay down now so he was perpendicular to the way Taekwoon was sitting; his head only a few centimeters away from Taekwoon’s outstretched legs.

“I don’t see how that concerns you.” Taekwoon just didn’t want to admit out loud that he kept all of Sanghyuk’s flowers in a vase on his desk until they inevitably died.

“So you do keep them. That’s all I wanted to know.” Sanghyuk smiled up at him. When had he gotten so good at deciphering Taekwoon’s vague answers?

“They’re nice, why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know… I just thought that maybe you wouldn’t like them because they came from me.”

“That’s a stupid thought.”

“Yeah, thanks. Jeeze, I bear my heart and soul and you just tear it down.” Taekwoon looked down to see Sanghyuk had his eyes closed now but a smile on his face. Of course the other was just joking around. He couldn’t actually mean anything. Just a friendly gesture. Sure Jaehwan probably wouldn’t do the same for him, neither would Wonsik, Hakyeon or Hongbin but they did other stuff for him. Maybe Sanghyuk really just liked messing with him. Making him think of all the reasons why he could be doing this. It was working which infuriated Taekwoon even more. Stupid, bleach blond, annoying, adorable little…

“Is there something on my face?” Sanghyuk asked, looking up at Taekwoon confused. When had he opened his eyes? When had Taekwoon spaced out staring at him? He quickly looked away from questioning eyes.

“No.” He hoped and prayed he wasn’t blushing, but the telltale heat he felt on his face told him in was pointless.

“Oh good. I was wondering if you were ever going to notice my dashing good looks.”

“Right of course.” Taekwoon rolled his eyes, this seemed to be a reoccurring event. His eyes were starting to get tired. Just because the other male was incredibly attractive didn’t mean Taekwoon felt compelled to stare at him… Never…

The pair quieted down again. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence and Taekwoon found himself grateful that talking to Sanghyuk was easy. He never felt like he had to keep the conversation going. They could just flow with the ups and downs. No constant talking necessary.

“Ugh, this roof is not comfortable. Hope you don’t mind.” Sanghyuk didn’t even bother asking before moving his head into Taekwoon’s lap, using it as a pillow.

“Excuse you.”

“Sorry, it’s too late now.”

Now what was Taekwoon supposed to do? How was he supposed to suppress the urge to run his hands through soft blond hair when the object of desire was literally centimeters away? The only comfortable way was to hold his free hand that he wasn’t leaning against was in his lap but now… there was a Sanghyuk there.

“You’ve got fifteen minutes then I’ve gotta go. I will kick you off if I have to,” Taekwoon warned as he checked his phone.

“I’ll move, I’ll move. Don’t worry.” Sanghyuk closed his eyes again, a small smile playing on his lips. Taekwoon had to tear his eyes away. Would it really be so bad to rest his hand where it had been before? If the other asked he could just say it was a reflex…

He set his phone back down beside the flower that had started this whole mess and moved to experimentally run a few fingers through the very tips of Sanghyuk’s hair. Damn, it really was soft. This is why he avoided the younger… he never really could resist…

When Sanghyuk didn’t protest, or open his eyes, or move away in disgust, Taekwoon continued to mess with the locks of hair. Twirling strands and letting them fall through his fingers. Hyuk’s hair wasn’t that long but it was enough to play with.

“I’m going to fall asleep if you keep doing that.” The others voice startled him slightly. He completely forgot that this was a living person’s hair he was messing with that could think about what he was doing… Oh god, what was he thinking?

“Go ahead… I’ll wake you up when I have to go.” His words surprised even himself but the sleepy, bleary eyed smile he got from Sanghyuk made his heart flutter.

They sat in silence again, the only noise being an occasional contented sigh from Hyuk as the younger fell asleep to Taekwoon’s touch.

Too bad the peace didn’t last long.

“TAEKWOON! I”VE FOUND YOU!” The door to the roof blasted open, revealing a triumphant Hakyeon. Jaehwan followed close behind.

As the door creaked against its hinges, Sanghyuk startled awake. He didn’t move off of Taekwoon’s lap but instead, turned on his side and nuzzled into Taekwoon’s chest. Taekwoon didn’t even have to feel the heat on his face to know he was blushing.

“And just what is going on up here?” Hakyeon put on his best impression of a suspicious mother; hands on his hips and everything.

“Why are you so loud? I’ve got five more minutes, shhhh I wanna sleep!” Sanghyuk complained into Taekwoon’s chest. All Hakyeon heard was muffled talking, though.

“That’s nice, Hyukkie.” Hakyeon sighed before giving Taekwoon a questioning look. The one in question only shrugged.

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Jaehwan cut in before any more questions about the situation on the roof could be asked.

“Why?”

“We wanted to run some ideas for choir by you before it started but it seems you’ve been busy. You’re such a bad soldier, Hyukkie. I send you out with a simple task and you get so entranced by the siren.”

“Shhhhh,” was the only response Hyuk gave.

“Regardless, it’s time for practice. So you’ll need to get that thing off of you.” Hakyeon joked.

“That hurts me,” Sanghyuk mumbled as he sat up from Taekwoon’s lap. Taekwoon instantly felt the loss of heat and wished it would come back. When had he become this pathetic?

“Yeah well…” Hakyeon continued to throw joking insults at Sanghyuk while the other slowly compiled himself. Taekwoon was only half paying attention as he watched the younger run a hand through his hair, stand up and stretch. Hyuk’s height really wasn’t fair…

It took him a minute to realize that Hyuk was offering a hand to help him up. He really had to stop spacing out.

“You good?” Hyuk asked, when Taekwoon took his hand, totally not thinking of how nicely it fit with his, and stood up.

“Y-yeah.”

“Alright, well, I’ll see yah. Have fun at practice.” Sanghyuk gave him a small tired smile before walking off.

As soon as the door closed, both Jaehwan and Hakyeon attacked him with questions.

“Why was Hyuk laying on you?”

“When did you two become close?”

“I thought you thought he was annoying.”

“Were you messing with his hair?”

“You actually let him sleep on you?”

“Is he the one that’s been giving you flowers?”

The two finished their barrage with scary precision:

“What is going on?”

“Nothing.” Taekwoon shrugged. That was the truth after all; nothing was happening because this was all just one big joke. One that Taekwoon actually let himself fall for.

“Bullshit, you hardly let me even touch you and we’ve been friends forever,” Hakyeon immediately countered.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters!” Jaehwan shouted angrily. Both Taekwoon and Hakyeon looked at him surprised. “It matters because…”

“Because?” Hakyeon had his suspicious face on again. Jaehwan knew something otherwise he wouldn’t have gotten so angry at Taekwoon’s apathy.

“Okay, but you didn’t hear this from me…”

“Spit it out Jaehwan!” Hakyeon was growing impatient.

“Alright well, it matters because Hyuk… he really cares about you, Taekwoon. I know you just think he’s messing around but he really does.”

“That’s it? That’s all you had to say?” Hakyeon huffed, “I already knew that!”

“What?” Was Taekwoon hearing this right? It couldn’t be. Sanghyuk had only recently been able to handle being the same room as him. Yeah, he’s also been getting rather touchy-feely but that was just the way he was, right?

Could he really mean everything? …Mean what? Taekwoon was getting himself way too worked up for nothing.

“You didn’t know?” Hakyeon looked genuinely shocked at that.

“What is there to know?” Taekwoon really didn’t want to get too hopeful over absolutely nothing.

“Haven’t you ever wondered why Hyuk avoided you?” Jaehwan asked.

Of course he had. The younger was just another poor soul that couldn’t read Taekwoon’s shy actions; mistaking them for cold, uncaring characteristics. But lately that didn’t seem true… Sanghyuk could arguably read him better than anyone now.

As if reading his thoughts, both Jaehwan and Hakyeon sighed.

“It’s not because he thought you were cruel… yeah he thought you were scary but only because he’s been so hung up on you since day one,” Hakyeon explained.

“Literally everyone can see it… except you apparently. Hyuk doesn’t act like he does with you with anyone but you.” Jaehwan continued.

“You can’t be serious.” Taekwoon felt on the verge of either extreme joy or a panic attack. What was he supposed to do with this information? It’s not like he was bold enough to tell the younger how he felt.

“Why would I lie about this? That’s why I got so angry that you didn’t even seem to care; I swear to God if you lead that sweet child on any further I’m going to throw you off the roof.”

Sweet child may have been an over exaggeration…

“I’ll help.” Hakyeon looked deadly serious… so did Jaehwan. Taekwoon didn’t think he’d ever been that scared before under their gazes.

“Why do you just assume I don’t actually care?” Taekwoon mumbled incredibly quiet. He didn’t dare look at Jaehwan or Hakyeon but he didn’t need to, to know they were shocked. He really didn’t even know why he told them anything. This, too, was probably just a part of the joke. When had he made friends with such convincing actors? Why was it so important to joke around like this with him?

“You say anything to Sanghyuk and I murder you both.”

“Only if you promise to not keep him waiting much longer.”

“Fuck off, Jaehwan.”

“I’ll leave that kind of stuff to you two.”

“Shut up.”

*  *  *

Taekwoon didn’t sleep all that well that night. It was hard to when his mind was racing a mile a minute. Why wasn’t falling in love as easy as it was in all those stupid movies and books? Why did it have to be so confusing? He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Talking to Sanghyuk about it would cause him way too much anxiety and the only advice his other friends would give him would be to just ‘ask him out already’. He definitely could _not_ do that. Because if this all turned out to be the joke he knew it was, asking Sanghyuk out would be completely humiliating and the funny part of the joke would finally come.

Taekwoon sluggishly walked through the hallway of the high school the next morning. Trying his best not to run into anyone even though literally no one else had the same mindset. Dealing with all these people who were just as tired as him was proving to be a rather annoying task. He just really hoped he’d be able to avoid the younger male long enough to sort out his thoughts.

“Taekwoon-hyung!” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He sounded way too cheery as he weaved through the crowd of tired teenagers towards where Taekwoon stood at his locker. Taekwoon had to stop himself from laughing when he realized Sanghyuk had used honorifics with him. He only ever really did that when other people were around.

“Did you need something?” He asked quietly. The specifics of yesterday’s conversation with Jaehwan and Hakyeon playing over in his mind again. He was going to worry himself to death at this rate.

“No, you just look tired.” The blond leaned against the lockers next to Taekwoon’s.

“How perceptive.”

“You’re sleeping, right?” Taekwoon really could not handle how worried the other looked. Someone save him.

“I try.” He couldn’t lie but he didn’t exactly want to tell the truth either.

“That’s reassuring…” Sanghyuk ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick Taekwoon had noticed. “Anyway, I was going to drink this but you seem to need it more than I do.”

Taekwoon was handed a small box of banana milk.

“Didn’t you buy this for yourself?”

“Yeah but I’m giving it to you.”

“Why?”

“You look like you need cheering up.”

“…” The bell signaling five minutes before class rang before Taekwoon had a chance to respond. Sanghyuk refused to take back the beverage.

“Have a better day, yeah?” Sanghyuk told him, pushing the outstretched hand holding the drink back towards Taekwoon. “See ya later, hyung.”

Then the blond was walking away from him towards whatever his first hour class was. Much to Taekwoon’s chagrin, he could still feel long, pale fingers ghosting over his own.

This was going to be a long day.

Lunch break could not roll around fast enough. Taekwoon really needed the hour reprieve; he was so completely tired.

He sat down on the roof, basking in the wonderful fresh air and warm sun light. He was really tempted to curl up in a patch of sunlight like a cat and just a sleep but he refrained and leaned up against a wall. Resting his head back against it, he closed his eyes; he really wasn’t hungry.

It didn’t take long for his other friends to join him. They almost always came up here when the weather was this nice to eat lunch.

“Wassup!” Wonsik loudly announced as he burst through the door. Taekwoon didn’t even bother opening his eyes. Just waved lazily in the other’s direction.

“Why are you so loud?” Taekwoon could practically hear the eye roll in Hongbin’s voice. He gave a small smile in agreement.

“I can be louder.” Jaehwan said challengingly.

“Please don’t try. We don’t want another incident where a teacher thinks you and Hyuk-ah are dying on the roof,” Hakyeon warned.

“One time! I so would’ve won that contest had she not come up here.” Taekwoon pretended he didn’t notice how his heart fluttered at just the sound of Sanghyuk’s voice.

“Like to see you try.” Jaehwan laughed and Taekwoon heard something thrown.

“Let’s not.” Hongbin tried to offer again.

“I’m surrounded by five year olds,” Hakyeon mumbled, sitting down across from Taekwoon.

“Excuse me.” Taekwoon only felt slightly offended.

“You especially.”

“You look really tired,” Wonsik said as he sat down next to Hakyeon, Hongbin following suit. Jaehwan sat on the other side of Hakyeon.

“You look even worse than you did this morning.” Taekwoon felt a cold hand on his forehead and someone sat down right next to him. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the voice. He really wasn’t surprised when he was met with the concerned face of Sanghyuk but he was surprised by how close he was.

“I’m sorry, I’m just tired.” He completely forgot that they weren’t the only two up there. Sanghyuk had really nice eyes…

“Don’t apologize.” Maybe it was just him, but it seemed like Sanghyuk had spaced out just as much as he.

He heard someone clear their throat and instantly the spell was broken.

“So when’s the wedding?” Hongbin smiled wide at his own joke.

“Hillllarious.” Sanghyuk mumbled.

Taekwoon just closed his eyes again. The conversation quickly changed topics from there. He was just enjoying the peace, it was nice just to listen to his friend’s voices instead of a teacher drone on about something pointless.

He didn’t even noticed his head had lulled to the side and onto Sanghyuk’s shoulder next to him until he felt an arm snake around his waist. He opened his eyes to look up at Sanghyuk but the other wasn’t looking at him. Seemed to be making a point not to. Taekwoon had no idea the younger was so shy…

“Taekwoon-ah! You can’t just use whoever you want as a pillow!” Hakyeon complained loudly once he realized the new position. Taekwoon also didn’t miss the glares Jaehwan was sending him.

“Leave Woonie alone, he’s just tired and you’re just jealous he didn’t pick you.” Sanghyuk seemed to tighten his grip on Taekwoon and pull him closer just to spite everyone. No one had noticed the hand around Taekwoon’s waist, however, and Taekwoon figured it was probably better that way.  

“Woonie?”

“No one asked you, Wonsik. Need I remind you of all your stupid pet names for Hongbin?” Sanghyuk snapped back, and Taekwoon had to bite back laughter at how Hongbin choked on whatever he was drinking.

“He’s got a point.” Hongbin laughed.

“Everyone’s against me.”

The conversation carried on from there. Taekwoon refused to move from his position, however, and judging by how Sanghyuk kept pulling him closer by the waist, his pillow didn’t seem to mind either. Despite all the stupid comments made by Hongbin and Wonsik; and subtle reminders of eminent doom from Jaehwan and Hakyeon; Taekwoon didn’t move. Sanghyuk was warm, his presence comforting beside him. Falling asleep was inevitable and man did it make him feel refreshed. He understood now why Sanghyuk didn’t want to get up yesterday; if he had felt the same way Taekwoon did now, Taekwoon completely agreed with his reluctance to get up.

It was crazy how all his confusion and anxiety just melted away with Sanghyuk pressed against his side.

Taekwoon decided then. No more of this pointless skirting around each other. He’d just have to get over his stupid shyness.

“Taekwoon-hyung.” He heard a soft voice whisper in his ear; felt warm breath on his skin. He opened his eyes and looked into dark brown ones.

“What?” Taekwoon mumbled as he snuggled further into Sanghyuk, his face in the younger’s neck. Taekwoon laughed slightly as the blond blushed.

“It’s almost time for class to start, the others already left,” Sanghyuk explained.

“Oh okay.” Despite his agreement, Taekwoon didn’t make any moves to get up.

“Hyung, you’re making this really difficult.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“Believe me, I’d stay here with you for the rest of the day but I’ve got a test next hour so…”

“So a test is more important than me?”

Taekwoon picked his head up off Sanghyuk’s shoulder to look the younger in the eye. He held his breath at how close they were.

“You’re more important to me than anything.”

Taekwoon couldn’t help the small smile, especially when Sanghyuk returned it. Taekwoon was not at all surprised to find himself leaning closer as Sanghyuk did the same. Why had this ever been such an anxiety inducing decision when being this close to the other made him feel so comfortable? Why was he so reluctant to get close to the other when it seemed Sanghyuk had been fighting for just that for years?

Of course, the moment had to be ruined by the warning bell.

Both Taekwoon’s and Sanghyuk’s faces turned bright red at the realization of what they were about to do.

“We should probably head to class.” Taekwoon was the first to offer.

“Y-yeah.” Sanghyuk’s voice cracked as he spoke. The two slowly disentangled themselves and slowly got up.

“See you later, yeah?” Sanghyuk asked as they were about to leave to their own separate classes. Sanghyuk smiled- he looked rather sad, though- before he turned to leave.

“Hyuk-ah,” Taekwoon called after him. Sanghyuk froze and turned back to face him. Taekwoon really wasn’t surprised by Sanghyuk’s shocked expression; Taekwoon hardly ever called Sanghyuk by name, let alone his nickname.

“Yeah?” It was now or never. Taekwoon had to do something.

“Can you- can you meet me up here after school? I want to talk to you about something.” Taekwoon knew his face was burning and he prayed Sanghyuk couldn’t tell his hands were shaking. He felt physically sick at how nervous he was, like he had butterflies in his throat and heart instead of his stomach. Jesus Christ he needed to calm down.

“Of course. You’re okay though, right?” There was that unbearably concerned face again.

Taekwoon nodded, he didn’t trust his voice. He could not believe he was actually doing this.

“Alright, then I’ll see you after school.” Sanghyuk smiled and Taekwoon waved in goodbye. Then they walked their separate ways for class.

To say Taekwoon was nervous for the rest of the school day would be the biggest understatement of his life.

He had no plan, had no idea what he was going to say, no idea what to do if Sanghyuk said yes, what to do if he said no… He tried to focus on his studies, he really did, but he really couldn’t.

“You look really distracted,” Wonsik said to him as the class was given time to work on their assignments. Taekwoon, having not been paying attention, was spacing out staring at his desk but was quickly startled out of his thoughts as Wonsik and Hongbin slammed their books on his table.

“I’m just tired.” Taekwoon answered; it wasn’t entirely false.

“I bet it’s a guy.” Hongbin laughed, giving a devious, dimpled smile. Wonsik immediately caught on.

“More specifically.” Based on the look that passed between Wonsik and Hongbin, Taekwoon was about to get teased mercilessly.

“Who do you think would be on top?”

“Hongbin! What the shit?!” Taekwoon choked on nothing, not believing what he just heard come from his friend’s mouth.

“Definitely Hyuk-ah, that kid is tall,” Wonsik answered, completely serious.

Taekwoon was horrified… was this really the best way to spend their time?

“True but I’d have to disagree. Taekwoon-ssi is pretty forceful…” Hongbin added.

Taekwoon groaned in embarrassment and all but slammed his head on the desk. Wonsik and Hongbin burst into laughter.

“Which would you prefer?” Hongbin pushed.

“Someone save me,” is all Taekwoon responded with.

“That doesn’t answer the question.” Wonsik laughed.

“Get lost.”

“You know, Hongbin, I think you may be right.”

“I’m going to die,” Taekwoon complained.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait to find out,” Hongbin said, thoughtfully.

“Who’s to say we’d ever tell you that?” Taekwoon sat up and immediately regretted saying anything. The smirks on Hongbin and Wonsik’s faces was enough proof of that.

“So you admit to wanting to do that kind of thing with Hyuk-ah?”

“I hate you both.”

Thankfully the final bell rang to let out school before Taekwoon could suffer any more humiliation from Hongbin and Wonsik.

Taekwoon slowly packed his things away, waving Hongbin and Wonsik away when they asked if he wanted them to wait for him.

He made his way to his locker to grab what he would need for homework and then started his death march towards the roof of the school. This was either going to go incredibly wrong or incredibly right.

The gravity of the situation really started to weigh down on him as he sat on the roof. The butterflies were back as he really started to worry. What if Jaehwan and Hakyeon were wrong and Sanghyuk didn’t like him anymore than as a friend? Or what if the two were just playing a cruel joke on him?

Maybe he should just go home… this was such a bad idea. He could just tell Sanghyuk he got sick and went home… but then he’d have to miss choir practice to hold up the lie. Hakyeon and Jaehwan would never forgive him for that and he really didn’t want to cause Sanghyuk unnecessary worry.

Maybe Sanghyuk wouldn’t even show up. School had ended fifteen minutes ago and he still hadn’t shown up. Taekwoon took a deep breath, enjoying the definite spring smell in the air. It was going to be okay. In all logical honesty, all signs pointed to success. That was, if Sanghyuk showed up.

But it seemed there was a god on Taekwoon’s side because the moment he was about to head inside in defeat, Sanghyuk burst through the door.

“I’m really sorry. I hope you’re not mad. Wonsik and Hongbin cornered me about some stupid bet they have,” Sanghyuk immediately said upon seeing Taekwoon gathering his stuff.

Taekwoon inwardly smacked his head on another table at that. They were creepily invested in Taekwoon’s sex life and it didn’t even exist yet. It made matters worse that they went to Sanghyuk about it as well.

“It’s okay,” Taekwoon said, dropping his backpack back on the ground and sitting down again.

“Oh good. I was really hoping you wouldn’t be angry.”

Sanghyuk hesitantly walked to stand in front of Taekwoon, nervously looking down at the older.

“So uh… before you start. Can I say something?”

Taekwoon gave him a confused look but nodded none-the-less.

Sanghyuk ran a hand through his hair- Taekwoon wished he could, too- and took a really deep breath.

“I know Jaehwan told you… he told me.” Sanghyuk laughed bitterly. “That guy cannot keep a secret. But regardless, I don’t want what he told you to ruin our friendship. I kinda figured this is what you wanted to talk about but I just wanted to explain myself first. If you’d rather I didn’t hang around you so much anymore, I can do that. I’d rather not force my feelings on you, either, so don’t feel compelled to do anything for my sake. I don’t even know how this happened, I can hardly remember a time when I wasn’t in love with you but that’s probably not something you want to hear.” The blond kept rambling but Taekwoon hardly paid much more attention. Sanghyuk really did return his feelings. That was enough to give Taekwoon the courage he needed.

“So with all that said. I think I’m just going to go. I won’t bother you anymore… sorry for forcing this all on you.” Taekwoon really could not handle the heartbroken look on Sanghyuk’s face, so Taekwoon blurted out the first thing he thought would salvage this interaction.

“Go out with me.” Sanghyuk’s head snapped up from where he was staring at his shoes to look at Taekwoon.

“What? You’re not just asking out of pity are you?”

“No, I want to. Unless you’re joking…” Taekwoon countered.

“Do you have that little faith in me?” Sanghyuk laughed.

“I could ask you the same.” Taekwoon stood up and stepped closer to the taller male.

“Fair point, but I’m serious.” Sanghyuk stepped closer as well.

“So am I… so go out with me?”  

“Of course, yes.” Taekwoon wasted no time after getting confirmation grabbing Sanghyuk’s tie, pulling him down to his level, and finally getting to press his lips to the younger’s. Sanghyuk reacted just as quickly, wrapping his arms around Taekwoon’s waist and pulled him closer. Letting go of Sanghyuk’s tie, Taekwoon wrapped his own arms around the blond’s neck as their lips slatted together.

Taekwoon was in heaven, to have Sanghyuk this close, pressed up against him, to have him truly return all his feelings, to have this tall, attractive man all to himself made him so happy.

They pulled apart way too soon for either of their likings but breathing was a necessity.

Sanghyuk rested his forehead against Taekwoon’s as they both laughed out of nervousness.

“We should sit down, I’m tired,” Taekwoon murmured.

“Okay,” Sanghyuk agreed, stealing a quick kiss before sitting down and pulling Taekwoon down with him.

Taekwoon quickly snuggled into the younger’s side; he didn’t even care how clingy he was coming off. He just wanted to be as close as possible to Sanghyuk.

They sat in silence, neither of them needing to say anything; Taekwoon’s head on Sanghyuk’s shoulder and an arm around his waist.

“I can’t believe this actually happened,” Sanghyuk mumbled after a while. Taekwoon lifted his head off of Sanghyuk’s shoulder to give him a confused look.

“Well, I didn’t think you cared that much.” Taekwoon raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah I know it’s silly. But I’ve never gone out with anyone… I’ve no idea what I’m doing.”

Taekwoon shook his head, smiling at how well Sanghyuk was able to read his expressions.

“I guess it doesn’t matter now.” Sanghyuk agreed. “Oh that reminds me!” Sanghyuk reached into his backpack that laid forgotten on the ground. He brought out a purple tulip.

“I saw it growing while I was outside for P.E.” Taekwoon laughed, shaking his head at Sanghyuk’s antics.

“Before you ask, no, you’re all I think about and flowers are a good way to show you care, right?”

Taekwoon nodded, smiling happily and accepting the flower.

“I really do love you, you know.”

Instead of answering, Taekwoon kissed the younger again. They stayed that way for a while, basking in each other’s company… until the door leading back inside the school burst open, revealing Wonsik.

“Hey, I found them! And in a rather compromising position!” He shouted to presumably the others inside the school as Sanghyuk and Taekwoon reluctantly pulled away from each other.

The two glared at the intruders as Jaehwan, Hakyeon and Hongbin emerged from the door.

“I told you they’d be making out on the roof.” Hongbin laughed. Taekwoon buried his face in Sanghyuk’s shoulder in embarrassment.

“My threat still stands,” Jaehwan seethed at finding the two alone again.

“Fuck off,” Taekwoon murmured.

“You’ve got choir practice so no…”

“Fine, fine.” Sanghyuk stood up first, offering Taekwoon a hand and helping him up when he took it.

When the younger turned around to leave, Taekwoon decided he couldn’t stand his friends disapproving looks any longer.

“Hyuk.” Sanghyuk turned around, smiling at the use of his nickname without honorifics.

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Sanghyuk gave him a dazzling smile.

“I love you, too.” He kissed him one final time, making it as showy as possible for their audience.

When they separated and headed back into the school hand in hand, Taekwoon and Sanghyuk laughed at the utterly shocked expressions on their friends’ faces.

It serves them right for thinking Sanghyuk didn’t mean the world to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am willing to Beta any kind of work, all you must do is ask. If you need someone to edit, help revise, hash out plot and characterization with, or just help you get the confidence to post the story, I'm your guy.
> 
> You can message me at AAvery151@gmail.net if you're interested.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
